czerka_rdfandomcom-20200214-history
The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad
Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Piglet - Nails the Spider (Cool World) *Tigger - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) *Owl - Quick Draw McGraw *Rabbit - Flap (JumpStart 4th Grade) *Eeyore - Rajah (Aladdin) *Gopher - Stimpson J. Cat (Stimpy) (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Kanga - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Roo - Mac Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Christopher Robin - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) Scenes *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 1 - Our Story Begins (J. Thaddeus Toad) *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 2 - Mr. Toad's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 3 - Rumbly in My Tumbly *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 4 - Mr. Toad Visits Botley *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 5 - A Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 6 - Lunch as Flap's/Mr. Toad Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 7 - Mr. Toad and Quick Draw McGraw Meet Stimpy *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 9 - Stimpy Stops By/"DON'T FEED THE TOAD" *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 10 - Mr. Toad Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 12 - Mr. Toad Visits Nails *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 13 - Tea Time with Quick Draw McGraw *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 14 - Mr. Toad Meets Ben Ali Gator (Part 1) *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 15 - Mr. Toad Meets Ben Ali Gator (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 16 - Heffalumps and Woozles *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 17 - The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 18 - Over the Waterfall! *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 19 - The Hero Party/Nails Gives His House to Quick Draw McGraw *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 21 - Flap's Meeting *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce Ben Ali Gator Is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 23 - Flap Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 24 - Alligators Don't Like Ice-Skating *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 25 - Ben Ali Gator Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 26 - Ben Ali Gator Is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 27 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of J. Thaddeus Toad Part 28 - End Credits Movie Used *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Clips Used *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Cool World *Fantasia *Quick Draw McGraw *JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain *JumpStart Typing Gallery Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad as Winnie the Pooh Nails the Spider as Piglet Ben Ali Gator as Tigger Quick Draw McGraw as Owl Flap as Rabbit Rajah as Eeyore Stimpson J. Cat (Stimpy) as Gopher Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Kanga Mac Foster as Roo Botley the Robot as Christopher Robin Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoof Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs